Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 9
Yo! this is Chapter 9 in the Kaiousei Gakuen Series! Wanna go back to the Main? click it Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari (Akuji Kaguyo) Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Kariya Masaki Kira Hitokimo Random Police guy Evil Guy (his name will be revealed in this chapter) Last Time...... Kira and Gemini talked to the Evil guy for the first time! It wasnt very nice just to put it to you. Kariya locked them in a dungeon and left a soccer ball in there. Kira tryed to break free and sucesfully did it. Tsurugi and the team Decided where they might be, the Tsurugi's phone rang. It was Kira but Kariya got hold of it and revealed that he was going to brainwash them! Just as the Two girls were about to be, the team burst in. They have to have a match to set them free......will they win? Let the Match begin! Tsurugi: Fine lets start! Me: Are you ok with doing this? I mean, what if you lose? Kii: We wont lose! Thats for sure! Gemini: do your best guys! Suddenly the ground started shaking and rubbling. it then exended to a full size pitch! Tasuku: woah! how cool is that? Akuji: Very..... the roof then split in two and came down to reveal an open pitch. Me: Waa! its so high up from here! The team look down. Gemini looks up, anstonished by the View Gemini: Wow! you can see the whole town from here! Its higher than the Tower! Tasuku: Actualy......This is quite creepy......I'm out of here! He runs to the door. Evil guy presses a button which locks all the doors. Evil guy: Ha ha ha ha ha! You will never escape! Me: That was a seriously cheesy line.... Evil Guy: SILENCE! Its shock the Tower. Gemini grabs hold of me. Kariya smirked. Kariya: Heh! And if you lose......We will........We will.........Uh.......*whispers* Sir! what are we gonna do to them if they lose? Evil guy: Say.....I havent thought about that...... We all sweatdroped but then he looked at me and then Tsurugi and smirked. Evil guy: We will push the team off of the Tower! Team: WHAT????????????????? Jason: You would never do that! Never! Tsurugi: And besides, What happens if we win? Evil guy: Easy! We will let Kira and Gemini go and we wont bother you again. His hand slips behind his back. He crosses his two fingers. I see but Gemini nudges me and shakes her head. Hooded Guy: Let the match begin! Everyone gets prepared for the match. Me and Gemini whisper somthing to eachother. Gemini: So.......That routine.... Me: shall we do it? Gemini: but what if it goes wrong? Me: It wont! They didnt say anything about it! Gemini: right! Gemini walks over to Akuji and asks if her brang a 'bag' along with him. Akuji hand over the 'bag'. Gemini runs back. We giggle. Peep peep! Tsurugi: Great! we havent practiced! Akuji: Oh god! What are we gonna do? Jason: we going to have to stick with it! Team: Yeah! Akuji passes the ball to Tsurugi who passes it back to Akuji. Akuji: ok! here i! Waa! The ball get slide tackled off of him easily. Kariya: You Worm! Gemini: Akuji! Akuji: I'm ok! Its fine! I wont lose! Tasuku: Take this! I trys to block him off but Kariya feints past him. Tasuku: What? Kii-chan! Go for it! Kii: got it! Kiseki runs back in defence. Kariya makes his shoot. Kariya: Dark.........Laughter! The shoot makes its way to the goal. The creepy laughing is making Jason a bit disracted. Tasuku: Now! Kiseki steps in. Kiseki: Fuku Yuki! She blocks it off. Jason: Cheers, Kii-chan! you saved my bacon! Kii: I saved your what? Jason: dont worry! its a saying! Tsurugi: Head back! Akuji: i got it this time! Kariya: too late! He gets tackled again. Tsurugi: your timing is off! Akuji: Says the one who hasnt done anything this match. Tsurugi: Repeat it....If you dare! Me: You guys! Tasuku: seriously! This is no time for argueing! Akuji: your right! Lets go! Kariya: Dark.........Laughter! Jason: Burning Catch! Gah! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kariya: Heh! You pafetic little worm.... Jason: grr! I'm not leting another one in! Kiseki! Before she could even get hold of the ball Kariya intercepts and shoots again. Jason: Burning catch! Yes! i saved it! Tsurugi: Nice! Pass it up. He throws the ball. Tasuku trips up on it. The ball goes out of Bounds. Tasuku: ah? Sorry minna! Tsurugi; Thats ok, Just dont do it again. The team cant get the timing right, they keep bumping into eachother and triping over the ball. Peep peep! Half Time! Me: Minna! Are you ok? Tsurugi: Its fine Kira......Were gonna get you two out of this...... Gemini: We have a plan. tell it to the rest of the team too. Me: The reason why your slipping up is because your worrying to much! Gemini: dont think about it! Me: and Kariya doesnt have a Keshin! Gemini: Use it as an advantage! Me: We are also gonna..................You get it? Tsurugi: Ok! I'll go and tell the rest of the team. Gemini: Ok Kira, lets get ready! Me: Right! Peep peep! Second half! Everyone is ready. Akuji: Kaguyo.......Its time! His eyes turn yellow. Kaguyo: Out my way! He Feints past Kariya. Kariya: what? Kaguyo: Atomikkuhito Dragon Ace! Me: Wow! what a cool Keshin! Kaguyo: Enternal Flame Storm! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Yatta! We scored! Kariya makes a long shot and Jason gets blown away. GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kariya: Ha ha! you fools! Me: Not anymore! Me and Gemini turn our backs away. I press the button on my Radio. Two Faced Lovers! Me and Gemini start cheerleading! Me + Gemini: Go! Go! Kaiousei! Go! Go! Kaiousei! It raises their hopes a little. Tsurugi: Kensei Lancelot! He makes his epic Hissatsu Tsurugi: Lost Angel! Kariya: Hunters net! Argh! to strong! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tsurugi: I was bound to score anyway! Me: Yeah! yeah! Go! Tsurugi! He smiles. Suddenly the door burst open! ???: Kariya! Where are you? Kariya suddenly faints. Kariya! Kariya! Kariya! He wakes up slowly and opens his eyes. Kariya: woah....where am i? Hitokimo; Kariya! she runs up to him and gives him a hug. Hitokimo: Where have you been? Kariya: well..... team: Are you ok? Kariya: I think so......I'm sorry for what i did.....Kira, Gemini, I'm sorry! Me + Gemini: He he! dont worry! Random Police Guy: STOP RIGHT THERE! Me: Uh? Random Police guy: Tanaka Hyuuga, You need to come with me. Evil Guy: Coming. Akuji: So his real name was Tanaka Hyuuga? Random Police guy: Dont worry kids! everything is ok! Hitokimo: Come on Kariya, lets go home! Kariya; Ok! Thanks Kaiousei! I'll be cheering for you! Me: no problem! You can join if you want? Kariya: Nah! I need to recover! Gemini: Kariya-Kun..... Kariya hugs Gemini which makes her blush. Gemini; Uh......thanks! We all walk back to the sun garden. At the Sun Garden.... Me: Wow! That was tiering! Tsurugi: You didnt do anything! Gemini; yeah we did! We were Cheerleading! Me: and belive me, its hard work! We all sit in the living room. Tasuku turns on the T.V. its on the News. Akuji; boring! turn it over! Kii: Wait! Isnt it that guy? Team; Huh? Kii: look! News reporter: Breaking News! a mass criminal has escaped from Prison! Me: what? News reporter: His name is revealed to be Hyuuga Tanaka. Team: WHAT??????????????? News Reporter: He was last seen at the 5th sector tower with a load of kids in a soccer Match. Me: how.....How could he? Next time..... Hyuuga Tanaka is on the lose! The Team needs to warn the town before its to late! But he has already got grasp of another Team and turned them into fighting machines! Will Kaiouseu stop him? Kariya shows his feelings for Gemini! And Tobitaka makes noodles!........Wait....what? Will it go well? Find out in Chapter 10! Kotoni~x 17:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak out! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series